


La dichiaro in arresto, favorisca il di dietro

by AmytoMars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytoMars/pseuds/AmytoMars
Summary: È la notte della Vigilia di Natale e due bellissimi poliziotti super sexy si ritroveranno a dover risolvere un caso molto surreale. Riusciranno ad andare d'accordo e a scacciare il male dal mondo?Avvertenza fin da qui: molto rossa.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	La dichiaro in arresto, favorisca il di dietro

**Author's Note:**

> Ho partorito questa sconcezza parecchio tempo fa pubblicandola in altre sedi, periodo di Natale 2018 credo, perciò avendo trascurato molto questo account ho deciso di rimediare.   
> Non mi assumo alcuna responsabilità di questo prodotto frutto della mia astinenza da zuccheri, che era partito in maniera molto tranquilla per degenerare in... quello che è.  
> Dunque se non vi piacciono i gay poliziotti, o i poliziotti gay, la Vigilia di Natale a digiuno, gli inseguimenti demenziali, le parolacce e il sesso MMMEH... f e r m a t e v i q u i .   
> Ultima avvertenza prima di fuggire a nascondermi per tutto ciò: SasuNaru rossa. Credo molto rossa.

  
**_LA DICHIARO IN ARRESTO, FAVORISCA IL DI DIETRO_ **

  * **Konoha, stazione di polizia, ore 19:53**



Sasuke sta rovistando distratto nelle tasche, alla ricerca dell’accendino, deciso a concedersi quella breve pausa per raccogliere tutte le informazioni che si susseguono disordinate nella sua testa, prima di varcare la soglia dell’imponente edificio che si staglia di fronte a lui. Si stringe meglio nel cappotto nero; nonostante l’aria sia gelida, preferisce rimanere fuori a schiarirsi le idee. Si massaggia per un attimo l’attaccatura del naso, pensieroso; era stato in due gioiellerie quel pomeriggio e non era arrivato a nessuna conclusione rilevante che possa aiutarlo in quel frangente, se non una: entrambe erano state rapinate dagli stessi individui. Ripercorre mentalmente la sua ispezione, alla ricerca di un particolare che possa illuminarlo sulla prossima mossa: i colpevoli sono ancora a piede libero e sicuramente non avrebbe mai permesso che diventassero la macchia nera su un curriculum di brillanti arresti. In tanti anni di servizio, non gli era mai capitato che dei malviventi colpissero così tante volte in così poco tempo; c’erano ancora molte zone oscure da capire, dalla tempistica, allo schema stabilito, al movente. Perché proprio quelle due gioiellerie? Erano stati assoldati o lavoravano in privato? C’erano dei conti da saldare? Non ha molto tempo da perdere, desidera chiudere il caso in fretta. Ha già mandato Shikamaru a raccogliere informazioni tra i loro collaboratori, gli resta solo da scoprire se abbia trovato qualcosa di interessante.  
Non appena spegne la sigaretta con la pianta della scarpa, si appresta ad entrare veloce all’interno dell’edificio: il tepore del luogo lo accoglie, in netto contrasto con la temperatura gelida dell’esterno. Ha un brivido per il repentino cambio di clima, ma non vi bada mentre cammina a passo svelto lungo il corridoio stretto, in direzione dell’ufficio. Alcuni subordinati gli rivolgono un cenno di rispettoso saluto, altri lo fissano di sottecchi mentre controllano alcuni documenti, altri ancora smettono di parlare e ridere al suo passaggio.  
“Non avete nient’altro da fare che perder tempo in corridoio?” tuona autoritario, mentre li sorpassa veloce, e dietro di sé immediatamente sente lo scalpiccio frenetico di piedi e ognuno ritorna al proprio dovere, nel momento esatto in cui finalmente arriva davanti l’ufficio.  
La stanza è spoglia, ordinata e curata secondo i suoi gusti: la scrivania è perfettamente lucidata, occupata dalle scartoffie di lavoro, e dietro il legno di mogano scuro vi è un uomo seduto scomposto sulla sua poltrona, intento a masticare una bacchetta di liquirizia con aria svogliata, mentre tra la spalla e l’orecchio regge la cornetta di un telefono. Il soggetto in questione si accorge immediatamente della sua presenza e gli fa cenno di aspettare, indicandogli la chiamata alla quale risponde pigramente, scribacchiando poche informazioni su un foglio.  
“Ah-ah sì, ho capito. Quando è successo? Bene, manderemo immediatamente qualcuno, cerchi di mantenere la calma” risponde monocorde, fin troppo abituato a quelle frasi di circostanza.  
Sasuke lo scruta dubbioso, intuendo fin da subito il motivo di quella telefonata. Non appena il collega appende il ricevitore, chiede in tono neutro:  
“Che cosa abbiamo stavolta”  
“Un’altra rapina, quaranta minuti fa. Che seccatura”  
“Dove”  
“Gioielleria Hyuga, sulla settima. Sono sempre loro, Sasuke”  
“Di nuovo. Sappiamo qualcosa in più, almeno?”  
“Tocca sentire quest’ultima versione, ma dubito che ci sia altro.” Shikamaru si abbandona allo schienale della sedia, con aria stanca, lasciando che la colonna vertebrale aderisca completamente alla superficie di pelle scura ed elegante. Mastica lentamente il sottile bastoncino nero, abitudine che ha assunto nell’impresa di smettere di fumare, e rivolge lo sguardo assorto verso la vetrata che da all’esterno: “Stesso obiettivo, stesso schema… vorranno svaligiare tutta la città?”  
“Non con me in servizio, puoi starne certo”  
“È comunque una bella seccatura”  
“Dimmi cosa non lo è per te, Shikamaru” rimbecca ironico “Sei andato ad indagare nei bassifondi?”  
“Sì, ma nessun nostro informatore sa chi siano. Certo che colpire il giorno della Vigilia di Natale…”  
“A Konoha il crimine non dorme mai, dovresti saperlo“ commenta neutro, allacciandosi l’ultimo bottone del cappotto, pronto ad affrontare nuovamente il freddo “Andiamo, ci tocca sentire quelli della gioielleria Hyuga cos’hanno da dire”  
Nel momento in cui lo dice, si volta in direzione dell’uscita. Poggia la mano avvolta nel suo elegante guanto nero sulla maniglia lucida, ma non fa in tempo ad abbassarla che rimane inchiodato sul posto, nel sentire la risposta del suo interlocutore:  
“Se pensi che ti segua, ti sbagli di grosso. Non ho intenzione di fare ancora gli straordinari”  
“Cosa?” gli chiede, preso alla sprovvista, lasciando trapelare un moto di sorpresa sul viso.  
“Il mio turno è finito, Uchiha, otto minuti e trentacinque secondi fa per l’esattezza. Torno a casa dalla mogliettina e da mio figlio. Non dovresti aver finito anche tu per oggi?”  
“E rinunceresti ad una adrenalinica notte all’inseguimento di una gang di Babbo Natali bastardi?”  
“Passo. Se arrivo in ritardo, poi chi la sente quella iena di mia moglie. Se ne occuperanno gli altri”  
“No, voglio prenderli io” dichiara, abbassando leggermente la voce, come a voler sottolineare la sua intenzione.  
“Vedo che è una questione di principio, contento tu. Se proprio vuoi rimanere, sono sicuro che avrai ottima compagnia”  
Gli rifila un sorrisetto furbo, uno sguardo che mette Sasuke in allarme, come un lungo brivido lungo la schiena.  
“Chi è il mio partner?”  
“Indovina”  
Il detective Uchiha mantiene un’andatura controllata al volante, mentre si dirige sul luogo della rapina. Spera di trovare qualche indizio, considerato che i delinquenti si sono defilati senza lasciare apparentemente tracce. Ha dato ordine ad alcune pattuglie di ispezionare i dintorni e spera che le telecamere di sorveglianza abbiano catturato anche solo un piccolo dettaglio che possa farli risalire ai colpevoli. In tutta quella situazione, il suo autocontrollo non è minato dalle indagini, che spesso invece avevano stimolato la sua sete di giustizia mista ad un recondito desiderio di stanare, inseguire e braccare la sua preda, nonché la possibilità di mettere a frutto le sue brillanti doti intuitive. No. La sua calma serafica rischia di venir meno a causa del costante rumore e disordine che il suo partner di lavoro sta accumulando. Il suo masticare incessante, nonché il suo stomaco simile ad un buco nero, gli sta quasi facendo saltare i nervi.  
“Dobe, non te lo ripeto più: smettila di ingozzarti, sei così rumoroso che copri addirittura le voci della radio”  
“Ehi non sei affatto gentile! E poi cosa ti aspetti, di ritrovarli passeggiare per i quartieri?”  
“È la Vigilia, potrebbero cercare di nascondersi con i finti Babbo Natale”  
“Sì, ma è sera, non c’è nessuno in giro, i negozi stanno per chiudere e la gente si sta preparando per il cenone. Cosa che sto facendo io, anche se dovrò accontentarmi di una misera ciambella” così facendo ne addenta un morso, sbriciolandone in abbondanza sul sedile. La macchina dal lato del passeggero in pochi minuti, ha raggiunto lo status di un immondezzaio: lattine di coca cola, patatine fritte, sacchetto delle ciambelle troneggiano tutti sul cruscotto, segno dell’appetito considerabile di Naruto, il quale aveva più volte provato ad offrire al collega, con scarsi risultati.  
“Dubito che, anche se li trovassimo, tu riusciresti a stargli dietro con tutto quello che hai ingurgitato”  
“Teme, non sai che occorrono energie per gli inseguimenti?”  
“Non puoi mangiare in servizio e, soprattutto, non. Nella. Mia. Macchina ”  
“Ora capisco perché nessuno vuole stare in turno con te”  
Sasuke si limita a sbuffare seccato, decidendo di concentrarsi sul suo obiettivo piuttosto che replicare. D’altronde, sa che è perfettamente inutile intavolare una conversazione su quelle abitudini che reputa assolutamente inappropriate, ma negli anni ha anche compreso che discuterne con il collega è una battaglia persa in partenza. Erano decisamente troppo diversi; se Sasuke era rinomato per la sua discretezza, inflessibilità e il suo distacco da qualsiasi sentimento che potesse intaccare il lavoro, Naruto era il suo opposto: era esuberante quando riceveva un nuovo incarico, spesso dimenticava di timbrare il cartellino e soprattutto, cercava sempre di chiacchierare durante il turno di lavoro e quando questo non accadeva, era perché aveva la bocca piena del suo cheeseburger. Ogni volta che capitava in turno con lui, alzava gli occhi al cielo, preparandosi ad una lunga notte dedita al sacrificio e alla pazienza. Eppure, doveva riconoscere che aveva intuito, un istinto e un senso della giustizia quasi uguale al suo, anche se con una sfumatura leggermente diversa, che lui reputava più ingenua: se Sasuke godeva nello sbattere in cella i malviventi, Naruto era sempre speranzoso che dopo aver pagato il proprio debito con lo Stato, non li avrebbe più rivisti; se uno attuava subdole coercizioni per far piegare i sospettati sotto i suoi interrogatori, l’altro ricorreva al pugno di ferro solamente se costretto, cercando sempre la via della collaborazione.  
“Vediamo di chiudere questa storia in fretta, mi hai già seccato”  


  * **Gioielleria Hyuga, scena del crimine, ore 20:42**  




Giungono sulla scena del crimine, già accuratamente isolata con il nastro giallo che riporta la solita dicitura. Scendono entrambi dalla macchina e subito si avvicina loro l’agente Haruno, con un cenno di saluto della testa.  
“Commissario, Naruto…”  
“Cos’hai per me?”  
“Non molto in realtà, per fortuna non c’erano clienti, ma i dipendenti sono molto scossi. Sono stati minacciati di saltare in aria” spiega, ma subito dopo precisa “La bomba però non è esplosa, sembra essere costruita manualmente, ma l’artificiere ha confermato che è comunque un lavoro ben fatto”  
“Le telecamere?”  
“Fuori uso appena sono entrati. Conoscevano la posizione”  
“Dove sono i commessi? Voglio parlare con loro”  
“Ci sta pensando l’agente Choji per il verbale”  
“Mi servono informazioni, me ne occupo io”  
Sasuke entra nel negozio lussuoso, dove ad un divanetto trova le vittime che riportano in viso la paura della loro disavventura: una donna minuta e un uomo mingherlino, bianchi come un lenzuolo, seduti così vicini, che sembrano rimpicciolirsi davanti al via vai degli agenti di polizia.  
“Sono il detective Uchiha” si palesa, avvicinandosi cautamente e sedendosi sul divano di fronte. Naruto gli si accomoda di fianco, cercando di sorridere per infondere sicurezza agli atri due: “So che vorreste solo tornare a casa in questo momento, ma dobbiamo farvi alcune domande” prova ad iniziare la conversazione comprensivo, ma Sasuke non ha alcuna intenzione di perdersi in troppi preamboli.  
“Che aspetto avevano i malviventi?” chiede a bruciapelo, in modo lento e scandito per far sì che gli interrogati, nonostante il piccolo shock, capiscano la sua domanda, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del collega per il mancato tatto.  
I due si guardano disorientati, poi è il ragazzo a parlare per primo, balbettando e tremando appena: “Erano in due, sono entrati mentre stavamo per chiudere. Non abbiamo visto i volti, portavano delle maschere.”  
“Che genere di maschere?”  
“Era verde con dei ciuffi bianchi come capelli”  
“Aaah, un Grinch” la interrompe Naruto “Che mattacchioni”  
“Inoltre…”  
“Fatemi indovinare: indossavano un vestito di Babbo Natale?” chiede Sasuke.  
I due annuiscono e lui sospira scocciato: erano di nuovo loro.  
“Avete notato un accento particolare, o qualsiasi altra cosa che pensiate possa essere utile?”  
“No, nulla del genere. Ma in realtà ha parlato solo uno di loro con noi, l’altro non ha detto nulla”  
Tutto combacia ai furti precedenti, pensa con amarezza. Stesso colpevole, stesso modus operandi.  
“Avete visto il mezzo sul quale si sono allontanati?”  
“No, ci hanno fatto stendere a terra con gli occhi chiusi dopo aver riempito i sacchi. Avevamo paura”  
“Avete sentito rumori? Che so, il rumore di una moto, la sgommata di una macchina, un camion…”  
“Nulla di simile in realtà”  
“È stato terribile” esordisce la ragazza “Credevo che sarei morta, ho dovuto fare come mi dicevano. Ci hanno minacciato di farci saltare in aria con una bomba” aggiunge, prima di scoppiare in singhiozzi.  
Naruto la guarda comprensivo, dopo lancia un’occhiata eloquente a Sasuke e i due escono per allontanarsi dalla scena del crimine.  
“Abbiamo già quello che ci serve” chiarisce il detective biondo, passandosi con aria stanca una mano tra i capelli: “Sono sempre loro. Alti, corporatura nella media, vestiti da babbo Natale e con maschere da Grinch”  
“Com’è possibile che due tizi qualunque vestiti da babbei riescono a rapinare tre gioiellerie in un giorno? Con tutta la città sulle loro tracce? Sono professionisti, hanno ideato tutto il piano, ovvio. Abbiamo chiuso ogni uscita della città, fermato ogni veicolo sospetto…”  
“Ci sta sfuggendo qualcosa”  
Sasuke si accende una sigaretta: per quanto sia un’abitudine nociva, gli da la sensazione di potersi concentrare meglio. Guarda in direzione dell’edificio, mentre i commessi vengono scortati via. Nota l’agente Haruno parlare con loro e crede di essere abbastanza sicuro sul fatto che le sue parole siano dirette, come ad infondere fiducia e coraggio, ma anche con un briciolo di dolcezza, come a rincuorarli. Nell’osservare la scena in cui li invita ad accomodarsi nell’auto di servizio per essere riaccompagnati presso le rispettive famiglie, gli balza in mente un pensiero fulmineo.  
“Non pensi ci sia qualcosa di strano in tutta questa faccenda?”  
“Oltre al fatto che due tizi vestiti da Babbo Natale si volatilizzano nel nulla? No sul serio, sembra tutto nella norma” risponde l’altro con uno sbruffo di ironia.  
“La versione della vittime coincide perfettamente, non solo nell’aspetto dei malviventi, anche nelle modalità”  
“In che senso?”  
“Pensaci: perché parla sempre la stessa persona?”  
“Perché è il capo”  
“Possibile che non scambino nemmeno una parola?”  
“Magari l’altro è muto”  
“O magari, la voce del complice è più facilmente riconoscibile”  
Naruto ci pensa su un attimo; dopo sgrana gli occhi, intuendo subito quel ragionamento.  
“Stai dicendo che i commessi avrebbero potuto riconoscere l’altra voce? Ma questo significa che il ladro è uno dei dipendenti”  
“O meglio, che ha lavorato in tutti i luoghi in cui ha colpito. Ciò spiegherebbe perché sapesse la posizione delle telecamere, il numero di commessi presenti in negozio e sarebbe stato sicuramente facilitato nella fuga”  
“Credi che sia possibile che ci sia qualcuno che sia stato assunto in tutti questi posti?”  
“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo”  


  * **Quartiere della Foglia, casa Nara, ore 21:34**



Shikamaru è stravaccato sulla sedia, esausto. Suo figlio per la terza volta quella sera lo ha obbligato a fare il cavalluccio, sorte che gli è toccata anche con il nipote; inizialmente aveva cercato di sviare quella richiesta cercando di distrarre la prole in ogni maniera possibile, ma conosce molto bene suo figlio, del quale aveva riscontrato una testardaggine molto simile alla madre e, onde evitare che scoppiasse in lacrime proprio la sera della Vigilia di Natale, lo aveva accontentato, non senza qualche lamentela.  
Adesso finalmente può concedersi una sigaretta in balcone, quella piccola tentazione che non ha ancora del tutto debellato, non prima però di aver scansato suo suocero mezzo ubriaco, intento a raccontagli per l’ennesima volta la sua visione della politica e di quanto odi i democratici. È intento ad aspirare la sua nicotina, in completo silenzio sul terrazzo non troppo ampio che offre la visuale della città illuminata dalle decorazioni natalizie, mentre il rumore dei bambini festanti proviene più ovattato dal soggiorno. Il cellulare in tasca vibra; decide di ignorarlo, nella convinzione che sia un’altra chiamata di auguri stereotipata e convenzionale. Il telefono si illumina nuovamente e quella vibrazione continua sta interferendo con il suo momentaneo distacco dal mondo, così che infastidito lo prende per spegnerlo, quando legge il nome che lampeggia sullo schermo. Sospira duramente, prima di accettare la chiamata:  
“Che diavolo vuoi la sera della Vigilia di Natale? Ma non ce l’hai una famiglia?”  
“Devi controllare una cosa accedendo ai computer della polizia”  
“Non sto lavorando, lasciami vivere”  
“Mi serve un nome, che abbia lavorato in tutti e tre i posti rapinati. Forse possiamo avere una pista”  
“Chiama alla centrale, ti sapranno dire”  
“Ho fretta. Lo sai che sei l’unico, quindi muoviti o ti sbatto dentro per intralcio alle indagini”  
“Sarebbe questo il modo di chiedere un favore? Sei una palla al piede, Uchiha”  
“Sono il tuo superiore, quindi sbrigati. Tra due minuti voglio il nome”  
Shikamaru avverte il rumore della chiusura della chiamata, brusca e repentina come i modi del suo mittente. Sospira nell’aria gelida della serata e nuvolette di condensa si levano dalle sue labbra per disperdersi nell’atmosfera. A vederle si ricorda del mozzicone che tiene in mano, ormai spento e consumato.  
“Io con l’anno nuovo mi do malato” dichiara soltanto, prima di rientrare in casa e avviarsi nel suo studio.  
  
***  
  
Naruto è appoggiato alla volante in attesa di nuove informazioni e osserva il suo partner di lavoro dare disposizioni agli agenti rimasti sul posto per disporre il da farsi in sua assenza, dopo lo guarda prendere svelto il cellulare e avviarsi nella sua direzione. Sasuke si infila in macchina facendogli un semplice cenno con il mento, come ad informarlo che hanno trovato qualcosa. Appena dentro la vettura, inserisce il vivavoce per dar modo al collega di ascoltare.  
“Allora, dimmi chi hai trovato”  
“Confrontando le liste dei dipendenti, compare un semplice nome: Deidara. Ha lavorato per tutte le gioiellerie rapinate, si occupava dello scarico della merce, dopo un paio di mesi ha sempre mollato”  
“Il tempo di acquisire le informazioni necessarie”  
“Così pare”  
“Hai un indirizzo di questo tipo?”  
“Nulla del genere. Ho cercato tra gli archivi, ma non sembra essere una vecchia conoscenza. Però ho qualcosa”  
“E cioè?”  
“Manca una gioielleria all’appello. Potrebbe essere il prossimo obiettivo”  
“Dammi l’indirizzo” risponde soltanto, pigiando il piede sull’acceleratore.  
“Sulla nona, dagli Yamanaka. Fate attenzione, se morite mi toccherà riempire un sacco di scartoffie”  
“Dattebayo, non ci penso nemmeno a crepare la sera della Vigilia di Natale” sbotta Naruto indignato, mentre Sasuke preme con un gesto secco la cornetta rossa di chiusura della chiamata.  
Subito dopo i due partner si lanciano un’occhiata pensierosa: la pista è plausibile, ma nulla in fondo su cui basarsi. Un bombarolo vestito di rosso che si diverte a terrorizzare la città, con un complice. Quante armi possiedono? Sono veramente solo in due?”  
“Tocca chiamare i rinforzi, forse” prova a suggerire Naruto.  
“Non sappiamo se colpiranno. Se si rivelasse un buco dell’acqua, avremmo impiegato forze inutilmente. Io direi di appostarci e aspettare il momento decisivo”  
“Di sicuro il negozio sarà chiuso, proverà a far saltare l’entrata?”  
“Finora è stato solo un bluff quello della bomba, può darsi che preferisca non attirare troppa attenzione”  
“Ma potrebbe essere il gran finale”  
“Questo è vero. Quindi vedi di non fare l’idiota come sempre che ti getti a capofitto senza pensare. Sono armati”  
“Guarda che non sono un bambino”  
“Stiamo sempre parlando di te, dopotutto”  
“Se non ti conoscessi, direi che ti stai preoccupando per me, Teme” lo provoca ridendo, dandogli una piccola gomitata, che gli garantisce un’occhiataccia del collega.  
“No, è solo che non voglio presenziare ad un funerale il giorno di Natale. Ho altri impegni” sentenzia secco.  
Naruto non replica, poi torna nuovamente serio. “Comunque non mi è ancora chiara una cosa”  
“Una?”  
“La storia del mezzo. Insomma, due tizi rapinano tre gioiellerie, nessuno vede una macchina o sente niente, eppure dove metteranno tutta la refurtiva?”  
“Avranno un nascondiglio”  
“Sì, ma conta anche la tempistica. Hanno avuto poco margine di tempo tra un colpo e l’altro”  
“Questo è vero. Forse avevano un altro complice ad aspettarli”  
“Sì, ma ciò non toglie che la città è piena di pattuglie e come hai detto tu prima, è stato fermato ogni veicolo sospetto…”  
“Ciò vuol dire che secondo te se ne vanno in giro a piedi?” chiede Sasuke, sorpreso dall’assurdità di quel ragionamento.  
“Pensaci bene: qual è il posto migliore per nascondere un albero?”  
“Un bosco”  
“E qual è il posto migliore per nascondere, in pieno pomeriggio, dei Babbi Natali bastardi?”  
“La folla. Ma non è possibile come dici tu. Non possono uscire dalla gioielleria e camminare come se niente fosse”  
“Può essere che siano corsi via e abbiamo aspettato il momento opportuno per mimetizzarsi”  
“È una teoria troppo assurda, devono per forza avere un nascondiglio dove mettere la refurti…”  
Mentre parla, un suono sordo lo zittisce. Nella distrazione della conversazione, non ha badato ad un tombino, pericolosamente allentato, e il rumore della ruota che lo colpisce riecheggia per un attimo. Entrambi i detective si ammutoliscono per un istante, entrambi pensano la stessa cosa:  
“Ma certo! Le fogne” esordisce Sasuke, e Naruto annuisce convinto di rimando.  
“Permette loro di muoversi velocemente di nascosto, devono aver studiato la rete fognaria della città.”  
“Nascondono la refurtiva, non hanno bisogno di mezzi e nel momento in cui sbucano in strada, chi mai sospetterebbe di un uomo vestito da Babbo Natale?” incalza Naruto, battendo il pugno sul palmo, trionfante.  
“Dobbiamo chiedere a Sakura di controllare nelle vicinanze di tutti i punti colpiti. Se ci sono tombini aperti. Magari percorrendoli troveranno la refurtiva rubata”  
“Di sicuro avranno pensato di recuperarla una volta fatto quattro su quattro”  
“Non ci riusciranno, non finché lavorerò come detective in questa città” risponde l’Uchiha, accelerando in direzione della nona, verso la gioielleria Yamanaka. Attraversa addirittura con il semaforo arancione, non rispetta una precedenza e supera, anche se di poco, il limite di velocità. Non ha intenzione di palesare la sua presenza con la sirena di servizio, ma d’altra parte non ha la benché minima intenzione di lasciarsi scappare la ghiotta occasione di sbattere in cella i responsabili di quell’indagine durata fin troppo per i suoi gusti. Per un attimo aveva visto il vicolo cieco, la sua fede nelle sue abilità aveva iniziato a vacillare e l’ombra del dubbio di trovarsi di fronte al leggendario crimine perfetto aveva fatto la sua comparsa. Ma non sarebbe stato così, non questa volta. Anche il piano più dettagliato possedeva delle pecche, lui lo sapeva bene, bastava solamente concentrarsi sui dettagli e scovare la crepa. E lui adesso l’avrebbe sfruttata per vincere la sua battaglia.  


  * **Gioielleria Yamanaka, luogo di appostamento, ore 22:11**



  
Apposta a fari spenti vicino l’incrocio che porta alla gioielleria: anche se le loro supposizioni fossero corrette, non hanno comunque la sicurezza che i malviventi sbuchino dalla rete fognaria. Le strade sono deserte, riescono a sentire alcuni cori natalizi provenire dalle case vicine, le chiacchiere festose, le grida di esultanza; spiando meglio verso qualche finestra, si può scorgere qualche tavolata intenta a cenare in allegria e spensieratezza, ignara del fatto che due poliziotti stanno aspettando di compiere il proprio dovere. La gioielleria ha l’insegna spenta e le saracinesche abbassate, le macchine posteggiate nei dintorni sembrano disabitate, segno che la situazione sia momentaneamente tranquilla.  
“Ooh bene, inizia l’appostamento” commenta Naruto, sfregandosi le mani “Come ai vecchi tempi, eh Sasuke?”  
“Sì, più o meno” risponde monocorde, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta.  
Con la mente vaga un attimo in quei ricordi, quando era entrato da poco in servizio. Konoha era la sua città natale, dove aveva frequentato l’Accademia di Polizia. Dopo l’assassinio dei suoi genitori e di suo fratello, l'amaro ricordo della vendetta, della rabbia, della voglia di uccidere quel maledetto figlio di puttana che gli aveva rubato la sua infanzia e la sua famiglia, aveva rischiato di divorarlo. Era entrato nel corpo delle forze dell’ordine, tanti anni prima, proprio per quell'unico scopo: ottenere più informazioni possibili su quel caso che era stato ingiustamente archiviato dati i pochi sviluppi, per scovare il responsabile e ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. Era stato Naruto a salvarlo dal compiere quel passo sulla via del non ritorno, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Grazie a lui, aveva compreso che uccidere il colpevole lo avrebbe reso solo suo pari; non avrebbe trovato soddisfazione nella sua morte, né tantomeno i suoi genitori sarebbero tornati in vita. Se entrare in polizia gli avesse garantito la possibilità di riscattarsi del torto subito, dopo quell’episodio era quasi diventata una vocazione per assicurare alla giustizia i peggiori criminali. Aveva finalmente capito che provava molta più soddisfazione sbatterli al fresco, con la prospettiva di una pena lunga che si sarebbe impadronita di anni che non sarebbero tornati più indietro, piuttosto che una morte rapida. Solo maturando questa concezione aveva trovato la forza di fare i conti con il suo passato, di ricominciare una nuova vita. Doveva molto al suo partner, e anche se il rapporto dapprima tra loro era un continuo battibeccare sulle abitudini e sul modo di fare dell’altro, poteva ammettere di aver trovato con il tempo un buon equilibrio. Era certo che, se avesse dovuto contare su qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto guardargli le spalle, quello era proprio il detective Uzumaki.  
“È bello fare un tuffo nel passato, anche se devo dire che le cose tra noi sono un po’ diver…”  
“Sssh” lo interrompe Sasuke, rizzandosi a sedere al’istante. Aveva notato due figure muoversi nell'oscurità nel vicolo in fondo alla strada. Per raggiungere l’obiettivo, avrebbero dovuto per forza uscire allo scoperto sotto la luce del lampione.  
"Dici che sono loro?” chiede Naruto a bassa voce, nonostante le figure siano troppo distanti per sentirli o per accorgersi di loro.  
“Lo scopriremo presto”  
Nel momento in cui la luce illumina i loro volti, nota che i due ladri non indossano più le loro maschere da Grinch, così che ha l’opportunità di studiare i loro lineamenti: uno è alto, con capelli biondi raccolti in una coda che aveva sicuramente nascosto fino ad allora tramite il cappello, il famoso Deidara dall’identikit che Shikamaru gli aveva andato poco prima; non sembrava robusto, nel caso in cui si fosse arrivati ad un corpo a corpo avrebbe avuto buone probabilità di atterrarlo. Il complice è più basso, con i capelli corti dal bizzarro colore rosso; anche Naruto, in caso, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a metterlo k.o.  
“Sasuke, allora, interveniamo?”  
“No, non abbiamo prove, come vedi non hanno i gioielli con loro. Dobbiamo aspettare che colpiscano”  
Studia più a fondo la situazione mentre i due uomini si avvicinano al negozio: non sembravano particolarmente armati, sicuramente avevano una pistola, ma nel momento in cui sarebbero stati impegnati a riempire i sacchi di refurtiva, non avrebbero dato loro il tempo di estrarre l’arma dalla fondina. Un lavoro pulito e veloce, come piace tanto a Sasuke, non ci sarebbe stato neanche il bisogno di chiamare i rinforzi.  
Deidara estrae qualcosa da una sacca; entrambi i detective non hanno una buona visuale per identificare l’oggetto, ma dal modo in cui lo regge, dà l’impressione di essere qualcosa di pesante.  
“Che ha preso, Sasuke?” chiede Naruto, visibilmente più ansioso di lui. Difficilmente riusciva a mantenere il controllo e aspettare che il colpevole facesse la prima mossa.  
“Non ne ho idea…” commenta solamente, mentre vede i due ladri allontanarsi in fretta da una delle saracinesche dell’edificio, per ripararsi dietro un veicolo parcheggiato lì vicino. Improvvisamente Sasuke ha un brutto presentimento, sensazione che Naruto percepisce nel medesimo istante.  
“Cazzo è una bomba!” esclama, aprendo la portiera di getto e precipitandosi fuori dall’auto.  
“Naruto! Fermo!” tenta di chiamarlo. Non poteva essere un ordigno in grado di devastare il quartiere, non avrebbe avuto senso far saltare in aria la gioielleria, probabilmente era mirato solo ad aprire un piccolo varco per entrare, unito alla megalomania del suo ingegnere.  
“Non voglio saltare in aria, potrebbe farsi del male qualcuno” grida l’altro, estraendo la pistola d’ordinanza e correndo in direzione dei colpevoli, esclamando: “Polizia! Mani in alto!”  
Sasuke lo rincorre, dando un ultimo addio all’effetto sorpresa. I colpevoli si sono già accorti della presenza di qualcuno dalle loro urla e sono già in allerta, pronti ad aprire il fuoco. Il complice di Deidara spara il primo colpo che fortunatamente manca Naruto, il quale si ripara subito dietro un albero.  
L’Uchiha invece si fa scudo dietro il muro di una casa, mirando attentamente a uno dei ladri, anche loro messi al sicuro dietro la macchina. Le luci delle case vicino si accendono, qualcuno più coraggioso apre la finestra per spiare, qualcun altro urla dallo spavento.   
Sasuke spara un colpo e per poco non colpisce il braccio di Deidara, che intanto mira all’altro detective. Manda il segnale alla ricetrasmittente per chiamare i rinforzi, anche se dubita fortemente che riescano a trattenerli così a lungo. Sa già che sia a lui che a Naruto sono rimasti cinque colpi, insufficienti a dichiararli in una posizione di vantaggio qualora gli altri due abbiano maggiori munizioni. Cerca di captare lo sguardo di Naruto per dirgli di aspettare, ma il partner è tutto concentrato a sfruttare il momento in cui uno dei due sarebbe uscito allo scoperto per sparare. Per qualche secondo gli sembra che l’aria elettrica della situazione raggiunga una stasi e che il tempo si fermi: perché nessuno dei due criminali cerca di aggredirli? Nota il collega decidere di sfruttare quel momento di indecisione per avanzare nella loro direzione, ma mentre lo vede correre e passare quasi di fianco all’entrata della gioielleria, capisce la prossima mossa e urla:  
“Naruto! A terra!”  
D’improvviso un boato riempie l’aria gelida e la vista di Sasuke è totalmente annebbiata dall’odore di lamiera fumante e dalla polvere che si solleva dopo l’esplosione.  
“Merda!” impreca coprendosi naso e bocca con la manica per evitare di respirare "L’ha fatta saltare davvero”  
Sa perfettamente che è solo un diversivo per riuscire a scappare, difatti nella confusione scorge uno dei due alzarsi e sfrecciare nel vicolo che lo porterebbe sulla quattordicesima; esce allo scoperto correndo in direzione del veicolo sfruttando la poca visibilità, ma non potendo prendere bene la mira con la visuale così offuscata dal fumo, spara alla cieca, sperando inutilmente di ferirlo. Vede Naruto, fortunatamente incolume, accorgersi della fuga del colpevole, e gridare “Fermo là” prima di gettarsi al suo inseguimento. Mossa assolutamente avventata, in quanto il complice vuole approfittare del suo momento di distrazione per sparagli, se non ci fosse Sasuke pronto a coprirgli le spalle. Non appena vede l’uomo dai capelli rossi alzarsi in piedi e mirare alla testa bionda, fulmineo sferra il suo colpo perforandogli il braccio. Lo sente urlare e lo osserva accasciarsi a terra, quasi a rallentatore, dolorante, e subito si avvicina per scalciare la pistola lontano, tenendolo sempre sotto tiro.  
“Ti dichiaro in arresto per furto e tentato omicidio di un agente di polizia” dice non senza una punta di soddisfazione, mentre l’altro piange dal dolore della ferita. “Adesso stai buono, chiamerò un’ambulanza e i rinforzi” aggiunge, guardando però preoccupato nella direzione in cui Naruto e Deidara sono spariti.  
D’un tratto le sirene della polizia riecheggiano in lontananza e in poco tempo due pattuglie sostano sul posto. Da una di esse scende Sakura, armata. Nel vederlo si avvicina, quasi furibonda.  
“Che diavolo vi viene in mente di fare tutto da soli? Ma sete pazzi?” urla, dimenticandosi di star parlando con il suo superiore, o più probabilmente non interessandosi di quel dettaglio.  
“Sakura! Che ci fai…”  
“Sul serio stai per fare una domanda così stupida? Avete iniziato una sparatoria, i residenti hanno chiamato la polizia” spiega, ma viene interrotta dai lamenti dell’uomo a terra. “È lui il fantomatico Babbo Natale?”  
“No lui è l’elfo, il boss è scappato, devo raggiungere Naruto, ma questo qui ha bisogno di cure”  
“Ci penso io. Tu va’ da lui”  
Sasuke non riesce a capire l’ultima parte della frase, poiché un altro sparo riecheggia nell’aria. Si scambia un sguardo con Sakura e nelle iridi verdi può scorgere la stessa preoccupazione che è dipinta sul suo viso. Gli si gela il sangue, solo per un attimo: chi ha sparato a chi?  
Dopo si getta insieme alla collega all’inseguimento di Naruto, pregando che sia stato lui il responsabile di quel colpo, cercando di mantenere la calma mentre corre a perdifiato. Tenta di carpire la posizione dei due dal luogo di provenienza dello sparo, intento a scacciare dalla testa l’immagine del partner a terra e grondante di sangue.  
 _Fa’ che non sia lui._  
Supera il vicolo stretto e attraversa la strada senza guardare, mentre avverte Sakura correre poco più dietro, pronta a guardargli le spalle.  
 _Fa’ che non sia lui._  
Raggiunge il punto in cui gli sembra sia partito il colpo e la scena che vede è agghiacciante: Naruto è a terra, con gli occhi chiusi e disarmato, in una posizione scomposta, segno che sia la vittima del colpo. Sopra di lui, in piedi, troneggia il colpevole, una risata trionfante sul volto mentre ammira il suo operato, la risata sgraziata in netto contrasto con il simbolo del costume che indossa, come lo scenario inquietante del suo peggior incubo. Sasuke punta l’arma, ha già tolto la sicura, il colpo in canna; basterebbe una semplice pressione delle sue dita e renderebbe permanente quel ghigno, un biglietto di sola andata. Percepisce la rabbia invadergli il petto e annebbiargli la mente; ha lo sguardo fisso su Deidara, che intanto si è accorto della loro presenza e ha anche lui l’arma alzata. Non può guardare il corpo di Naruto, non può accettarlo, sente il bisogno di crivellare di colpi il responsabile di quella scena. Ricorda per un attimo la stessa sensazione che ha provato quando ha avuto in pugno l’assassino dei suoi genitori: trionfo, soddisfazione, rabbia, vendetta. Il colpevole era lì, in ginocchio davanti a lui, sotto la poggia grondante, a supplicare per la sua vita e lui ne aveva le sorti tra le mani, era l’unico giudice del suo destino. Ricorda di aver voluto sparare per un attimo, di star per premere il grilletto, ma in quell’istante gli viene in mente che qualcuno lo aveva chiamato con voce ferma.  
  
 _“Sasuke “ gli aveva detto Naruto con voce decisa “Non otterrai nulla, non farlo”  
“Questo schifoso non merita di vivere” rispose, un tremito di rabbia solamente nella voce, il braccio ben teso pronto a premere il grilletto.  
Naruto gli si era avvicinato, poggiando delicatamente una mano sul suo braccio. “Hai fatto il tuo dovere, ci penso io qui. Torna a casa”  
“Sì, ma lui…”  
“Lo so cosa ha fatto e ti garantisco che non la passerà liscia. Lo porterò al commissariato, dove passerà il resto dei suoi giorni in cella. Te lo giuro Sasuke, sul mio distintivo. Ma non puoi sparargli, ora. Noi non togliamo la vita agli altri, se non strettamente necessario. Il nostro compito è proteggere gli altri. Questa è giustizia.”  
Lo guardò per un secondo attraverso i ciuffi bagnati e Naruto accennò un sorriso, mentre con una leggera pressione abbassava il suo braccio armato. Dopo prese le manette e si avvicinò all’uomo che ancora piangeva. “Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirai, potrà essere usata contro di te” dichiarò, mentre stringeva il metallo sui suoi polsi._  
  
A quel ricordo ha un cedimento; la razionalità torna melliflua in lui, sa già cosa fare. Non avrebbe sparato o Naruto non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
È Sakura a parlare per prima: "Mani in alto o sparo. Allontanati dal mio collega e non fare scherzi. ”  
Deidara punta l’arma, la follia quasi gli deforma il volto, gli occhi iniettati di sete di sangue.  
Il detective Uchiha fa per colpire alla mano che tiene salda la pistola, ma la ragazza è più veloce. Non appena si accorge delle intenzioni dell’uomo di fronte a lei, spara senza esitazione, ferendolo ad una spalla. L’uomo barcolla all’indietro, la mano ancora serrata intorno all’arma, in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di colpire. È allora che Sasuke preme il grilletto, costringendo l’aggressore a terra e prontamente la collega lo disarma con un sonoro calcio.  
"È finita, lurido bastardo. Ti aspetta il penitenziario di Konoha” dice soltanto, afferrandogli i polsi e serrandoli intorno alle manette.  
il detective Uchiha avanza alla svelta verso Naruto; si sfila i guanti neri, pregando che la ferita non sia così grave e cercando il foro di uscita da tamponare per evitare un’emorragia. Gli poggia le dita sulla fronte, è ancora caldo e respira. Non vede proiettili sul terreno, probabilmente la pallottola è ancora dentro il suo corpo. Gli apre il giubbotto, esitando appena, alla ricerca del sangue ma non ne vede alcuna traccia. Strappa immediatamente il maglione e la camicia, mentre il dubbio si insinua e riconosce subito al tatto la stoffa ruvida del giubbotto anti-proiettile. Sospira sollevato, dopo si ricompone, e senza troppa delicatezza inizia a schiaffeggiarlo.  
“Dobe svegliati”  
Le ciglia folte si muovono appena sulle iridi chiare, nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco la sagoma indistinta.  
“Sasuke” biascica debolmente, muovendo delicatamente la testa nel tentativo di ritrovare l’orientamento.  
“Sì, sono io”  
In un lampo Naruto ricorda l’accaduto e si alza a sedere di scatto.  
“Oddio, è scappato? Cazzo, ce lo avevo in pugno, si è buttato in ginocchio a supplicarmi, ho abbassato un attimo l’arma e mi ha fregato”  
“È tutto a posto, lo abbiamo preso”  
“Sul serio? Meno male” realizza sollevato, poi sposta lo sguardo sul suo corpo spoglio “Perché sono mezzo nudo?”  
“Ringraziando non so quale divinità, non sei così stupido da rincorrere un criminale senza adeguate protezioni”  
L’altro fa per ribattere, ma subito Sakura si avvicina. Ha già consegnato il colpevole ai colleghi, che li hanno finalmente raggiunti sul posto insieme ai medici.  
“Naruto, i medici sono qua”  
“Non occorre, sto benissimo. Sono fatto d’acciaio” dice, battendosi una mano sul petto. “Piuttosto, c’è un Babbo Natale cattivo da consegnare alla giustizia” fa per alzarsi, ma prontamente la mano di Sasuke lo ferma.  
“Non se ne parla. Ci penso io, il tuo lavoro qua è finito. Fatti controllare prima di andare a casa, detective” gli ordina in maniera rude e diretta.  
“Ma ti ho detto che non ce n’è bisogno”  
“Non te lo stavo chiedendo” gli risponde secco, poi senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo, si rivolge alla collega: “Pensaci tu. Io torno in centrale ad assicurarmi che tutta la refurtiva sia recuperata e che i due passino la prima di una lunga serie di notti al fresco”  
“Dovresti riposare anche tu, Sasuke, è stata una giornata lunga. Li insegui da questo pomeriggio, in fondo”  
“Sto bene. E poi tempo di scrivere il verbale e potrò ritenermi soddisfatto. Accompagna tu il Dobe a casa”  
Sakura gli sorride affettuosa, ignorando completamente anche lei Naruto, che intanto tenta invano di convincerli delle sue ottime condizioni di salute.  


  * **Centro della città, Casa Uchiha, ore 00:25**



Sasuke entra nel condominio riparandosi dal freddo della notte. È stata una giornata intensa, ma finalmente può scrivere la parola fine su questa storia. La gag dei Babbi Natali, come era stata soprannominata, aveva avuto i suoi pochi minuti di gloria. L’intuizione sua e di Naruto si era rivelata corretta: la refurtiva era stata completamente recuperata e poteva dire di aver salvato il Natale delle famiglie vittime dei furti. Si infila in ascensore, premendo il tasto che lo porta al quinto piano; non appena le porte si aprono, si ritrova subito di fronte la familiare porta di casa. Struscia i piedi sullo zerbino, con la solita scritta a caratteri cubitali: Welcome home. Guarda per un attimo la ghirlanda di agrifoglio appesa alla porta e increspa le labbra in un piccolo sorriso; sa per certo di essere atteso. Prima di suonare il campanello, fruga nella tasca ed estrae una piccola fede. Non la tiene mai indosso mentre è in servizio, ma non passa giorno senza che se la rinfili prima di rincasare, come un piccolo rito. La porta si apre lentamente e subito il tepore e il profumo di casa lo accoglie, come una calda coperta. Sorride nel vedere il piccolo broncio sul volto della persona che lo sta attendendo impaziente.  
“Ci hai messo un sacco di tempo”  
“I verbali non si scrivono da soli, dovresti saperlo.” ribatte solamente, sfilandosi i cappotto.  
“Ma oggi è la Vigilia di Natale, potevi farlo domani”   
Sasuke si avvicina al suo viso, prima di sussurrare: “Domani ho intenzione di fare ben altro che scrivere su due idioti vestiti da Babbo Natale, Dobe” replica allusivo prima di schiudere le labbra.  
Naruto ricambia il bacio in fretta, lasciando che le sue deboli lamentele vengano accantonate all’istante nel momento in cui avverte le dita di suo marito sul viso. Il contatto che segue è così intenso, lungo, desiderato che si stacca a fatica e rabbrividisce appena, stringendosi di più alla ricerca di evidenti attenzioni.  
Sasuke lo guarda per un attimo serio, dopo chiede, come se avesse la massima urgenza: “Sei sicuro di non essere ferito?”  
“Teme, se avessi avuto un proiettile nel cuore, a quest’ora non potrei raccontarlo. Non muoio mica così facilmente”  
“Sei stato incosciente, come sempre”  
“Sbaglio o qualcuno qui ha avuto una fifa tremenda?”  
“Vorrei vedere te, usuratonkachi” ribatte piccato, con un lieve imbarazzo nell’esternare quella preoccupazione giustificata.  
Naruto lo bacia di nuovo, un leggero contatto, prima di continuare a stuzzicarlo: “Potresti ammetterlo e basta, non capisco perché tu voglia essere così distaccato a lavoro. Ti ricordo che mi hai sposato”  
“È il nostro lavoro, e poi tu ne approfitteresti. Già sei avventato, devo tenerti a freno”  
“Sei così freddo con me quando sei in servizio, anche mentre siamo soli”  
Sasuke deglutisce, un po’ a disagio. Aveva ragione, cercava sempre di mantenere una distanza di sicurezza da Naruto nell’esercizio della sua professione. Al loro matrimonio avevano invitato pochi intimi, dei loro colleghi solamente Sakura e Shikamaru, che erano stati tra l’altro i loro rispettivi testimoni. La ragione era semplice: avere quella testolina bionda intorno minava fortemente il suo autocontrollo; molte volte avrebbe voluto spegnere la radio, mandare a fanculo i criminali e fare l’amore nella volante sotto qualche lampione fuori uso. Il desiderio carnale che provava nei suoi confronti spesso raggiungeva vette pericolose, per cui era molto più appropriato concentrarsi sui suoi difetti piuttosto che sulla morbida curva del suo collo dove poter affondare le labbra.  
“Ho una reputazione da mantenere” cerca di difendersi debolmente, suscitando un piccolo sorriso da parte dell’altro.  
Naruto crede ciecamente nell’amore che Sasuke nutre per lui e non ne gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa se il compagno non era abituato ad esternare tali sentimenti in maniera così esplicita: era dovuto crescere in fretta, con una famiglia smembrata da un serial killer che i genitori e il fratello avevano avuto la sfortuna di incontrare quando lui era solo un bambino. Era cresciuto con l’unico parente rimasto in vita con cui avesse un diretto legame di sangue, una persona burbera e austera, ben lontana dall’immagine dello zio Tom affettuoso e allegro, per cui Naruto non si meravigliava di cotanta riservatezza, né gliene avrebbe fatto mai un cruccio.  
A lavoro Sasuke era rinomato soprattutto per la sua inflessibilità e capacità di discernere l’attività lavorativa da tutto ciò che riguardasse il privato: non era mai stato visto in compagnia di un collega nel prendere un caffè, arrivava sempre puntuale, non parlava mai di passatempi o di serata trascorse in compagnia; si vociferava che l’unico con cui riuscisse ad avere una conversazione alla pari fosse Shikamaru, l’unica ad avere il coraggio di dirgliene quattro fosse Sakura e che Naruto fosse l’unico esemplare in grado di fargli perdere le staffe alla velocità della luce. Pochissimi eletti erano a conoscenza che il detective Uzumaki, oltre ad essere uno stimolo di ira funesta, fosse anche un ottimo calmante, nonché un’efficace scintilla di desiderio e un ottimo compagno di vita.  
  
Gli passa una mano fra i capelli, prima di baciarlo teneramente: “Sia mai che l’agente Uchiha mostri di avere un cuore, sotto quella scorza di ghiacciò” lo canzona e d’un tratto avverte la bocca sulla sua zittirlo, leccargli le labbra, chiedere qualcosa con un messaggio cifrato di cui Naruto ha sempre avuto la lettura. Ricambia immediatamente, ansimandogli contro, stringendosi al suo collo, dove l’odore della sua acqua di colonia raffinata si fa più intenso, più seducente. Rabbrividisce al tocco gelido di quelle dita sottili sotto al maglione, ridacchiando divertito quando Sasuke lo spinge con irruenza contro la tappezzeria del divano. E poi ci sono solo le mani nei capelli, le labbra caldissime sul suo collo, i brividi di eccitazione lungo la schiena quando Sasuke lo afferra dalle natiche e lo solleva, se lo proietta addosso, e ha finalmente il petto contro il suo e le sue gambe muscolose schiuse intorno al suo busto. Naruto gli morde un labbro, lo lecca, dopo si scioglie in un contatto più lungo, più bagnato, più impaziente. Quando si staccano si crea un leggero filo di saliva, e lo sguardo di desiderio che l’altro gli rivolge lo smuove, lo ustiona, lo spolpa come un frutto maturo, rivelando il nocciolo di ciò che è, di ciò che vuole e di ciò che desidera di più in assoluto: essere scopato.  
“Scommetto che non ti va di cenare”  
“Andiamo in camera Dobe”  
  
La porta si apre con un gesto secco, andando a sbattere contro la parete; probabilmente, data l’irruenza, avrebbe lasciato un segno sul muro, ma nessuno dei due vi bada, troppo concentrati in quelli che più che baci stanno diventando veri e propri preliminari. Sasuke spinge Naruto sul letto, dopo si siede a cavalcioni, nella spasmodica ricerca della curva del suo collo dove poter affondare la testa, il naso, le labbra; arpiona i capelli biondi scoprendo la gola, dove traccia una scia umida, prima di arrivare alle bocca carnosa, che apre senza fatica, esplorandone l’interno con audacia ed eccitazione, premendo il bacino contro il suo.  
Si slaccia la cintura, si abbassa i pantaloni, se li sfila. Lo afferra saldamente dal maglione, lo sveste con impazienza, godendo del suo respiro affannato, prima di riprendersi la bocca di lui, ansante. Naruto gli tira la cravatta, gliela toglie, dopo si aggrappa ai lembi della giacca e lo spoglia, con desiderio, con urgenza. Quando avverte la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni sfiorargli l’erezione socchiude gli occhi agonizzante, e schiude le gambe più che può per lasciargli spazio. Vuole che lo tocchi. Di più. Ora. Sta già tremando. Ha mai desiderato così sfacciatamente il cazzo di Sasuke dentro di lui?  
Le dita sottili scorrono tra i capelli, afferra con forza la stoffa della sua camicia e lo attira verso il basso, scoprendosi come sempre a suo agio nella sua bocca stupenda, caldissima, senza timore di esplorarla. Si ammorbidisce contro il suo corpo, sciogliendosi dentro quel bacio fatto prima di labbra e lingue e denti e poi di respiri mozzati e di sospiri caldi e di mani che toccano dappertutto.  
Si sente imprigionare i polsi e ansima, forte, poiché Sasuke gli circonda un capezzolo; lo vede leccare con calma, esitare sull’aureola, con la punta della lingua, e riesce solo a gemere quando lo prende in bocca, tutto, avidamente, iniziando a succhiarlo, reprimendo un urlo mentre lo tira tra i denti.  
Dopo può solo ansimare contro il suo collo, morderlo quando avverte una mano nei boxer accarezzarlo piano. Naruto chiude gli occhi, spinge i fianchi d’istinto per andargli incontro, sospira deliziato, più intenso, più sporco, più eccitato, poiché capisce solo il desiderio di quel corpo appiccicato al suo, l’urgenza delle sue cosce intorno alla vita stretta, il bisogno di sentire il sesso bollente aprirlo ad un piacere irrazionale, totalizzante, necessario.  
  
Sasuke gli blocca i testicoli con l’elastico delle mutande, gli bacia il ventre piatto, tatuato, i muscoli tesi, gli addominali definiti, il pube; con le labbra si avvicina alla cappella, lecca la punta, giocando intorno alla cima, pregusta la consistenza della sua erezione, grossa e pulsante, che inizia a bagnarsi tra le sue labbra. Gli bacia il sesso, lo accarezza con la ruvidezza della lingua, per tutta la lunghezza, con tocchi piccoli e fugaci, inspirando il suo odore.  
“T-teme” si sente chiamare per essere ammonito della fretta, della voglia, del bisogno, quando prende tra le labbra la punta, provocandogli un’intensa scossa di piacere. Avverte le dita scivolare dolcemente tra i suoi capelli, tradire la loro aspettativa con un po’ di pressione. Muove la testa rapidamente, succhiando con avidità, sapendo perfettamente dove accarezzarlo con la lingua e quanto renderlo bagnato. Gli piace anche il modo in cui la sua saliva, mentre lo lecca, emette espressamente il suono di quello che sta facendo: masturbarlo.  
Naruto viene di lì a pochi secondi, con un mugolio spezzato e un tremito, e lui non si sottrae, accogliendo il liquido caldo nella sua bocca. Si pulisce con il dorso della mano, deposita un piccolo bacio sulla coscia, sulla pancia, sullo sterno, sul petto che si abbassa e si alza nella ricerca di fiato, marchiando quella pelle bollente, prima di reclamare la bocca per pochi secondi.  
“Sei stato veloce”  
L’altro non è a disagio, non è imbarazzato, quando gli si avvicina, sensuale: “Scusa. Permettimi di rimediare”  
Lo bacia con passione, a bocca aperta, portando entrambi a sedersi. Le mani vagano sul petto, cercano di sbottonare la camicia, in un misto di ansiti, e Sasuke capisce la sua urgenza, la sua voglia, e lo libera dalla stoffa di cotone facendo saltare qualche bottone. Si accorge subito che ha ancora il giubbotto antiproiettile addosso. Naruto glielo slaccia in fretta, gli accarezza la pelle nivea, andando a depositare un bacio sulla clavicola sporgente. Lo sente sorridere sulla pelle e gli parla, vicinissimo all’orecchio, inspirando il suo odore forte, inebriante, virile:  
“Sembra che qui abbiamo un poliziotto davvero sexy” gli sussurra sensuale.  
Morde con forza sotto la mascella, dove la barba sta ricrescendo e lui riesce solo a sospirare di desiderio, perché nel dirlo lo accarezza tra le gambe, glielo prende in mano, disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla sua erezione.  
“Non lo sa che è reato cercare di portarsi a letto un agente di polizia?” fa eco, a voce bassa, ma decisa, temendo di liquefarsi dall’eccitazione per quel loro piccolo gioco perverso.  
“Sono veramente dispiaciuto, detective” risponde in tono languido. Le labbra piene, peccaminose, lascive, il palmo aperto contro il suo bacino. “Cosa prevede la legge in questi casi?”  
Sasuke ha un brivido nel sentire il fiato caldo dell’amante, la sua voce eccitata e il messaggio chiaro e diretto che gli sta lanciando, mentre sente il cazzo indurirsi sotto quelle attenzioni. Ha ancora le manette nella tasca dei pantaloni, può sentirne il peso sulla coscia, come una terribile tentazione. Quando Naruto gli lecca il lobo, lo morde più forte, come ad incitarlo maggiormente, lo strattona per un braccio, lo sbatte con un gesto secco tra i cuscini, supino, la morbida curva delle natiche esposte al suo tocco, da baciare, da mordere, da leccare. Gli tira uno schiaffo deciso, poi un altro e può sentirlo gemere di piacere. Dopo gli afferra le mani, bloccandole dietro la schiena; estrae le manette dalla tasca, lasciandole tintinnare per un secondo, prima di catturare i polsi nel metallo. Gli bacia lentamente ogni singola vertebra, risalendo lungo la scapola, gli lecca il collo eccitato, prima di sussurrargli all’orecchio:  
“La dichiaro in arresto. Favorisca il di dietro. Ha il diritto di godere e di urlare ogni qualvolta provi piacere. Ogni supplica non verrà ascoltata”  
  
Accarezza lentamente la schiena, con movimenti delicati, beandosi dei mugolii impazienti. Gli piace prendersi del tempo durante il sesso, quando l’altro gli lascia il comando. Non erano mai stati estranei a quel tipo di cose: in generale la loro vita sessuale poteva considerarsi appagante e passionale, ed entrambi erano riusciti ad avere amplessi soddisfacenti senza ricorrere ad eccessive fantasie. Ma c’erano delle volte, però, in cui il semplice sesso non bastava e prendeva una forma più primordiale, animalesca, che trovava sfogo in quelle piccole libertà e dimostrazioni di assoluta fiducia.  
Ed è ancora più chiaro, evidente, quando Sasuke discende lungo la colonna vertebrale, lentamente, pregustando il sapore salato della pelle ambrata, fino a raggiungere il fondoschiena, dove lascia un piccolo morso, dopo un altro schiaffo, più rude, che trova come risposta un altro mugolio. E sembra essere ancora più nitido, perfetto, quando lo volta ed incrocia i suoi occhi, in uno sguardo magnetico, volgare, penetrante. Naruto gli va incontro, gli lecca gli angoli della bocca, lascivo, e lui gli afferra il mento tra due dita e lo trattiene, contrariato.  
“Non. Prendere. Iniziative” lo rimprovera secco, e l’altro annuisce con lo sguardo.  
“Ricordi la parola di sicurezza?” chiede, autoritario e ancora una volta riceve un cenno di assenso.  
“Molto bene”  
Solo allora libera la presa dal viso e fa un cenno del bacino, eloquente e gli da un ordine silenzioso con lo sguardo. È già mezzo eccitato, perché l’idea di sottometterlo gli provoca un’intensa euforia, unita al fatto che sa per certo di star per ricevere uno dei pompini migliori della sua vita.  
  
Naruto si inginocchia, allunga le mani sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni dal taglio classico. Glieli sfila, lentamente, accarezzando le cosce pallide e tornite, ad un soffio dal principio di erezione. Dopo passa affettuosamente la punta del naso lungo l’asta, inspirando l’odore di sesso, e con le labbra umide inizia a baciarlo, verso il basso, lappa i testicoli e risale lentamente, concedendosi il piacere di respirare caldamente sul glande. Inizia a compiere movimenti circolatori con la punta della lingua sulla cima che, lo sente, inizia a bagnarsi di liquido pre orgasmico, e il respiro del compagno diventa più pesante, in attesa di in un movimento più intenso, più profondo. Lecca con dedizione la fessura, il frenulo, succhia la cappella; schiude le labbra, facendosi scivolare l’erezione in bocca e inizia a succhiarlo avidamente. Sasuke serra la stretta sui capelli, sospira e allenta il controllo sul suo corpo, gli va incontro con i fianchi, dettando un ritmo sostenuto e godendo della vista del suo membro che sparisce tra quelle labbra peccaminose. Deve fare un enorme sforzo di volontà per non afferrargli la nuca e spingergli bruscamente il cazzo in gola. Naruto emette un gemito bagnato, ma non si sottrae, neanche quando la punta gli tocca più volte la pelle morbida del palato, le guance incavate, la bocca avida. Si sente stringere di più i capelli e viene allontanato, mentre un filo di saliva unisce le labbra carnose al glande umido e gocciolante. Alza gli occhi e lo sguardo di lussuria che l’altro gli rivolge, lo fa eccitare, se possibile, ancora di più.  
In un attimo è di nuovo tra i cuscini, e subito avverte le labbra voraci sul collo, mordere, leccare, succhiare. Il suo corpo si muove in risposta a quei gesti, cercando di strattonare i polsi, strusciarsi addosso mentre viene marchiato con segni rossastri, alla ricerca di una frizione che possa farlo venire, adesso, di nuovo, prima ancora che l’altro lo fotta. Chiude gli occhi, quando avverte la lingua leccargli l’ombelico in piccoli cerchi concentrici, segnare ogni sfumatura del tatuaggio, seguirne i contorni circolari là dove la pelle è più sensibile, in un ritmo dolce, cadenzato, estenuante.  
“Non chiudere gli occhi. Voglio guardarti mentre godi per me”  
Sibila infastidito, quando le dita sottili iniziano ad accarezzargli le gambe, le cosce, il torace, l’addome con le unghie e i polpastrelli, sfiorandogli l’erezione, desiderando di più di quei tocchi leggeri. Cerca di trattenersi, ma il fatto di non riuscire a muoversi amplifica le sue sensazioni di piacere, così che involontariamente muove il bacino e ringhia di frustrazione.  
“Ho detto che non devi muoverti”   
Lo sente respirare tra le cosce. L’ultima cosa che vede sono le labbra sulla sua punta già bagnata, poi il nulla, nient’altro che il piacere che incombe, lo trascina in un ritmo che detta lentamente, somministrando il sesso a piccole dosi. Si irrigidisce, sentendo l’orgasmo crescere, acuirsi, inghiottirlo; contrae i muscoli, agognando quelle mani, quella bocca, o ancora meglio, il suo cazzo, e quando crede di non potercela fare, di non poter resistere, chiamato a raccolta dalle sue labbra, Sasuke si discosta, negandogli l’orgasmo.  
“Ti prego” urla, frustrato, il corpo in preda agli spasmi.  
“Non ancora”  
“Stronzo” gli soffia tra i denti.  
“Dovrai fare meglio di così” Sasuke gli sorride, sadico, bellissimo, dopo lo bacia, con la bocca aperta, in modo brutale, possessivo, allontanandosi con uno schiocco. “Ora girati”  
Naruto ubbidisce, esitante e in attesa, il fiato caldo dell’altro sul collo, il rumore del cassetto che si apre, prima di percepire le labbra bollenti lungo le vertebre, sempre più giù, fin ad arrivare al solco delle natiche; boccheggia ansante non appena sente la lingua solleticare la sua fessura, entrare dentro e farsi spazio, provocandogli una intensa scarica di piacere. Dopo sussulta, sorpreso, avvertendo un dito lubrificato violarlo, con poca grazia, muoversi dentro di lui cercando di allentare la resistenza dei muscoli.  
“Sempre così stretto” dice l’altro, facendone scivolare un secondo e Naruto si morde le labbra per non gemere, urlare, supplicare di più. Sente i muscoli delle braccia fargli male, l’impazienza e l’insoddisfazione crescere di minuto in minuto. Quando Sasuke aggiunge un terzo, toccando in lui un punto che lo fa bruciare, impazzire, cominciare ad ansimare in maniera incontrollata, va incontro alle sue nocche, reclama più frizione dai polpastrelli, spingendo e muovendo con forza il bacino in modo circolare verso la sua mano, purché lo scopi, adesso, fortissimo, con il suo bellissimo cazzo.  
“Basta” implora quasi “Non ce la faccio più. Lo voglio dentro”  
Sasuke sfila le dita, struscia un po’ l’erezione intorno la fessura, godendo del gemito di frustrazione, dopo gli afferra una coscia e lo riempie di sé improvvisamente, in un colpo solo, da stordirlo e lasciarlo senza fiato per alcuni secondi.  
“Teme!” lo sente lamentarsi “P-potevi avvertire”  
“Pensavo che il fatto che fossi nudo fosse già un preliminare evidente” sussurra sulla bocca, infilandoci la lingua, mentre inizia a muoversi, il membro durissimo dentro di lui, lungo la sua spaccatura, caldo come le porte dell'inferno, contro le sue debole resistenze, i loro corpi sudati perfettamente incastrati.  
Naruto lo sente entrare, per poi ritrarsi fino alla punta, in un ritmo piacevolmente estenuante. Reclina la testa all’indietro quando Sasuke raggiunge un punto preciso che lo fa urlare, ansimare più forte, chiedere di non smettere. "Ti prego" supplica di più, avido, e il rumore del bacino che si scontra tra le sue cosce, calde e voluttuose, aumenta in maniera più urgente, confusa, violenta.   
Sasuke gli solleva una gamba, portandosela sopra la spalla, mentre gli stringe saldamente uno dei fianchi iniziando a dare spinte secche, profonde, imprecise, il suono dei loro corpi umidi appiccicati che sbattono insieme. Osserva il volto del compagno: gli occhi chiusi, le labbra livide e gonfie schiuse appena in un ansito roco, il petto segnato dai suoi baci e dai suoi morsi che si alza e abbassa in maniera sconnessa, al ritmo delle sue spinte.  
“Vieni con me” gli dice, tra gli ansimi che oramai anche lui non riesce più a controllare.  
Naruto grida il suo nome, prima che l’orgasmo monti in lui, violento ed inebriante, assolutamente perfetto, nel momento esatto in cui la vischiosità dello sperma lo invade, lo sente espandersi dentro a fiotti caldi, e sospira sollevato ed esausto.  
Sasuke gli si accascia addosso, facendo aderire i loro ventri sudati e sporchi, tentando anche lui di riprendere fiato. Si scosta pigramente, per non pesargli addosso, godendosi quella dolce sensazione per qualche minuto, lasciando il tempo al suo respiro di calmarsi e ai muscoli di distendersi. Si allunga leggermente verso il compagno e lo bacia con un breve tocco sulle labbra ansanti:  
“Grazie” soffia solamente.  
Dopo si premunisce di liberarlo dalle manette, osservando i segni rossastri e i solchi di escoriazione sui polsi.  
“Resta fermo” gli dice, trafficando nuovamente nel cassetto.  
Gli massaggia i polsi con una crema apposita, lentamente ma in modo profondo, dopo risale verso gli avambracci, le spalle, il collo. Sul suo viso appare un’espressione preoccupata, forse mista ad un senso di colpa, ma Naruto si libera dalla presa delle sue mani e si sofferma a guardarlo intensamente, carezzandogli il viso.  
“Prossima volta tocca a me arrestarti” gli dice con un sorrisetto furbo, avvicinandosi. Sasuke lo accoglie, passando una mano leggera tra i fili biondi, mentre Naruto fa la cosa – a detta sua - più naturale del mondo, spalmandosi addosso al suo corpo, in modo stanco e appagato.  
“Dovresti mangiare qualcosa”  
Lo vede scuotere la testa “Sto bene, sono solo stanco e sessualmente soddisfatto”  
“Cerca di riposare, è tardi”  
Naruto chiude gli occhi, spossato per lo sforzo fisico. Avverte i muscoli ancora indolenziti trovare un po’ di sollievo e il sonno pronto ad accoglierlo; le braccia di Sasuke intorno alla vita, i polpastrelli continuare ad accarezzarlo dolcemente. Sente ogni terminazione nervosa assuefatta e l’odore del sesso disperdersi e lasciare spazio ad un’intimità diversa, più profonda, più emotiva. Si sente felice.  
“Sasuke” biascica , ormai quasi nel dormiveglia.  
“Dimmi”  
“Buon Natale” sussurra.  
“Buon Natale anche a te, Dobe”

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so. Le manette non sono proprio il massimo (ne esistono di apposite, ovvio, certo), MA mi piaceva mantenere l'atmosfera poliziesca, per cui è andata così. E poi con un Sasuke supersexy che ti ammanetta dove vuoi andare, ceh.   
> Sono stata anche tentata di invertire i ruoli, ma chissene, sarà per la prossima volta. Forse. *Sorry Naruto, piccola pacchetta per te*  
> Non credo di dover aggiungere altro!   
> Bene, dopo aver pubblicato dopo decenni, come minimo mi eclisso per i prossimi cinque anni.  
> Agli amanti delle sconcezze arrivati fin qui, love u patatini <3


End file.
